Numb
by beingdifferent
Summary: Wolfram is dying and why? Because he was protecting the one he loved. Song-fic!


Numb

Wolfram is dying. The blood flowing from the stab wound in his stomach says it all. As he struggles to remain conscious, Wolfram turns his attention to the person he took the hit for. The person he was willing to die for... Yuri Shibuya.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

As Wolfram's vision begins to blur, he feels Yuri gently shaking him and pleading for him to stay. Forcing himself to keep his eyes open, Wolfram looked up at Yuri and gasps in surprise when he notices tears flowing down the young king's cheeks.

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

Unsure why Yuri was actually crying, Wolfram reached up with a shaking hand and begins to wipe away Yuri's tears. "You...wimp why are...why are you crying?"Yuri closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Why'd you do it Wolfram? Why?"

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

Hearing Yuri's question, Wolfram couldn't help but smile. "Why?" Yuri simply nods. "Because... I love you Yuri." Hearing those words, more tears began to fall from Yuri's eyes and before Wolfram could react, Yuri wrapped him in a warm embrace. An embrace that Wolfram could barely feel.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired so much more aware_

Surprised by Yuri's action, Wolfram couldn't help but gasp in surprise as Yuri brought Wolfram closer to him. "Yu...Yuri?" he said in confusion. Above him, Yuri chuckled and laid his chin on top of Wolfram's head. "I love you too Wolfram. I love you too."

_I'm becoming this all I want to do _

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

As Yuri said those words, he brought Wolfram to his chest and laid Wolfram's head right where his heart was. "Do you hear it Wolfram? The beating of my heart when I said those words?" Smiling, Wolfram closes his eyes and simply nods. "Yes...yes I do."

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

With shaking hands, Yuri reaches down and takes Wolfram's pale hand in his. As fingers intertwine, Yuri couldn't help but look down at the blonde knight with a huge smile on his face. "Thank you... my guardian angel." he said bending down and placing a kiss on Wolfram's lips.

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

As Yuri breaks off the kiss, he looks down at Wolfram and gasps in horror. Wolfram's face had gone deathly pale and his eyes were shut tight in pain. With wide eyes, Yuri gently begins to shake Wolfram's shoulders in an attempt to get him to open up his eyes. "Come on Wolfram...open your eyes."

_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

Suddenly, Wolfram's hand shoots up and grabs Yuri's shoulder. His face is twisted in pain and Yuri feels his tears starting to fall again. Taking one of his hands, Yuri places it on top of Wolfram's and he forces a smile. "I'm right here Wolfram....I'm right here."

_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow_

_And every step that I take is more than I can take_

Every breath Wolfram takes is becoming shorter and shorter and his eyes are shut tight. To Yuri, watching his friend suffer like that was more than he could bear and he wrapped Wolfram in a warm embrace. "Please Wolfram...if it hurts so much just let go."

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired so much more aware_

Suddenly, the hand gripping Yuri's shoulder goes limp and falls lifelessly to the ground. Feeling Wolfram's body go limp in his arms, Yuri's eyes widen in horror and he looks down at the fallen knight. There, he watches as Wolfram's head tilts lifelessly to the left and his chest stops moving altogether.

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

"Wo...Wolfram?" Yuri asks reaching out with a shaking hand and placing it on Wolfram's pale cheek. To Yuri's horror, the skin has gone deathly cold and paler than freshly fallen snow. With wide eyes, Yuri bends down and places his ear above Wolfram's heart. He hears nothing.

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

"Wolfram!" Yuri screams bringing Wolfram's body closer to him and burying his face in the blonde's hair. Tears are now falling down his cheeks and falling in Wolfram's hair. As Yuri's hear filled sobs fill the air, a new angel in heaven winces in guilt.

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

Three days later, Yuri is standing over a freshly made grave with a bouquet of blue roses in his hands. Kneeling in front of the marble headstone, Yuri lifts up a hand and places it against the cool marble. A light drizzle is falling covering everything on the ground below.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired so much more aware_

Looking up at the sky, Yuri forces a smile. "Well, I guess you can be happy now Wolfram. You don't have to be stuck with a wimp anymore." he said reaching up to wipe away the tears that were mixing with the rain. Suddenly, Yuri freezes as he feels cold fingers meet his.

_I've becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

Quickly looking down, Yuri gasps when he found himself staring into a pair of familiar emerald eyes. "Wo...Wolfram?"

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Is everything what you want me to be_

The figure in front of him nodded. As Yuri got a closer look at Wolfram, he couldn't help but smile when he saw a beautiful pair of angel wings behind his friend. "You know, you look beautiful with wings." he said letting his voice crack. Before Yuri could react, Wolfram pulled him into a warm embrace and wrapped his wings around them both. "You idiot. I can't be happy without a wimp like you." Hearing those words, Yuri's eyes widened in shock.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

After a moment, Yuri relaxes in Wolfram's embrace and wraps his arms around Wolfram's waist. "Thank you Wolfram...you truly are my guardian angel."

_Is everything what you want me to be_


End file.
